U.S. Pat. No. 8,589,908 generally discloses a system and method for remotely upgrading the firmware of a target device using wireless technology from the Bluetooth-enabled PC or Laptop to another Bluetooth device e.g., mouse, keyboard, headset, mobile phone etc. Existing solutions either may not have upgrade capabilities, or may require the use of proprietary cables. An embodiment of the solution proposed here extends the “Connecting without cables” concept of Bluetooth to firmware upgrades. The system comprises a host device for sending the firmware required for upgradation; and a target device containing a first code and a second code wherein said first code identifies details of the firmware; and said second code identifies the completion of the download operation when the firmware is successfully downloaded
U.S. Patent Publication 2013/0159717 generally discloses a method for authenticating a piece of firmware to be downloaded to a controller. The method includes signing the firmware or a first part of the firmware with a first private key at a first trusted source and signing the firmware or a second part of the firmware with a second private key at a second trusted source. The method also includes validating the signed firmware or the first part of the firmware using a first public key at the controller and validating the firmware or the second part of the firmware using a second public key at the controller. The method further includes authenticating the firmware if the firmware or the first part of the firmware is validated by the first public key at the controller and the firmware or the second part of the firmware is validated by the second public key at the controller.
U.S. Patent Publication 2013/185563 generally discloses a mobile device performing an over-the-air (herein known as OTA) firmware update by writing the updated firmware to a inactive system image partition, and rebooting the device. The security of the OTA update is maintained through checking a plurality of security signatures in an OTA manifest, and the integrity of the data is maintained by checking a hash value of the downloaded system image